Chaos in San Andreas
by NameleSS21
Summary: Los Santos has gone crazy. Riots, gang wars, a freak car crash and a failed terrorist attack all happen on one very hot day. It seems like a perfect opportunity for a psychotic drug dealer to be himself and have fun, and he does so in a very violent way.


Disclaimer: This story was made solely for entertainment purposes, duh.

* * *

''Come back to bed baby''.

''I got work to do.'' I tell Tina as I get out of bed.

I walk into the kitchen and drink a glass of milk before talking a hot shower. Unfortunately, the godamn water heater is busted again, so I settle for a cold shower. I come out freezing, but Los Santos is in the middle of an awful heat wave, so it's refreshing. I get back into my room to get dressed and see that Tina is still in bed. I sit down next to her and put my hand on her ass.

''Hey comeon lazy, it's a busy day,''

''But I'm so tired...'' she says, putting her head on my lap. ''I know how to wake myself up though...'' she looks up at me and starts stroking where I like it most.

I take a sip of beer and savour it. I step onto my porch and the scorching hot pavement burns my bare foot, so I decide to put on my shoes instead of sandals.

''Eh Paco!_Que pasa_?'' yells out Ricardo from the sidewalk. Shit. I forgot about Ricardo. He works with the _Vagos_ and I owe him money. That's bad fucking news. Nice way to start my day I guess... starting beef with a street gang.

''Ricardo. I'm guessing you want your money. Well, I don't have it. Not yet.''

''It's too fucking late _pendejo_! Is this how you repay ME!?''

Before I could answer, he pulls out a switchblade and charges. I grab the hand that he's holding out while moving out of the way. I pull him back towards me with the switchblade pointed towards him and it rams right into his gut. He screams but I quickly cover his mouth. I move the knife around in his stomach, severing his internal organs and killing him instantly. Blood pours onto the ground and on my white t-shirt that was practically new. Oh well.

My name is Franky Barcelo. I'm half mexican, half american and living in Los Santos. I'm a drug dealer but luckily, I live on the one small block of Little Mexico that isn't gang-controlled. There's an enormous turf war going on right now so that might change soon.

I haul Ricardo's lifeless cadaver over to my car and stuff it in the trunk. I guess I'll be making an unplanned trip to the countryside today. It's broad daylight and I'm surprised that nobody bothers looking twice. Tina hasn't even gotten out of bed yet. I guess the heat makes eveyone ignorant.

My luck runs out as I hear sirens behind me. A cop car pulls up on the sidewalk and one officer stays in the car while the other walks up to me.

''What's goin' on here, _homeslice_?'' he says in a mocking tone. Fuckin' LSPD racist prick motherfuckers... I almost snap, but hold it in because I realize that he just saw the blood on my shirt and not the body in my trunk.

''Why hello officer. How are you today?'' I say trying to act as polite as I can.

''Oh cut the crap you _cholo_ motherfucker. What's in the trunk?''

That's it.

I pull that dead asshole Ricardo's bloody switchblade out of my pocket, stab the cop in the hand while taking his gun out of the holster and start shooting at the cop in the squad car. He grabs his shotgun so I take his partner as a human shield.

''PUT THE GUN DOWN MOTHERFUCKER! NOW!'' yells the cop.

Of course, I don't put the gun down. In fact, I start shooting. After unloading a whole clip at him, he's on the ground and a pool of blood starts leaking onto the sidewalk. I look down at his partner, who's trying to get up. I pull the knife out of his hand and slit his throat. He falls back down and I take a couple of ammo clips off him.

I get into my car and start driving. I'm in deep shit now. I just killed three people in about three minutes. Sometimes I amaze myself.

I arrive at an intersection and stop at the red light. A cop car pulls up next to me. I'm fucking scared but try to reassure myself that they don't know anything. My hand slithers down to the gun and I turn the safety off. It's okay, how would they know anything? Well maybe they found it by now. Shit. One of the cops looks at me. He's just staring. Maybe he knows. Maybe he's going to shoot me. Shit.

Suddenly the sirens turn on. I start shooting at the cop car as it speeds away. But it's actually _speeding away_. Why the fuck am I shooting? I notice that there's a riot going on across the street. It looks like some construction workers fighting against what might be protesters.

I shot at the cops for the wrong reason and because of that they crashed into a car right in the middle of the intersection. One, two, three more cars drive right into the mess. I can't believe what I'm seeing. There's about six people in all the other cars and two in the cop car. I was pretty sure some of them survived but the wreck caught fire and it's spreading fast.

The rioters barely even notice the fire, and some of them start fighting in the street. A couple of bystanders even join in. An ambulance speeds up to the fire and the paramedics try to pull a charred corpse out of the wreck, but they get brutally attacked by the rioters. They push the ambulance onto its side and set fire to it. Wow.

I decide I better get out of here before the riot police come and gas the place up. But it's too late. Some stupid fucking rioters throw a brick through my windshield. It goes through the passenger side so I don't get a shitload of glass in my face. I'm still pissed off though, so I get out of the car and grab one of the rioters by his neck, stab him in the gut and throw him through the windshield. I then take the brick from the passenger seat and place it on the gas pedal. The car speeds off, splattering two rioters on the way, then explodes into the giant fiery wreck that used to be cars and people. I start running through an alley to escape the giant fuckin mess that I just made. I don't think the cops will care much about Ricardo's burning cadaver stuck in the destroyed trunk once they notice all the other dead people around.

About three blocks away from the warzone, I stop to catch my breath.

''Not so fast _cabron_! I think _joo_' might wanna _es_plain something to me an' _los chicanos_ here.'' are the words I hear as cold metal is pressed on my head. Some jagoff Vagos fuckers walk in front of me and smile as one tells me how we're gonna have fun at his place.

Shit.

**body count: 14**


End file.
